One night in December
by SnowMuncher
Summary: This is a companion to "Until then, stay dry". Can be read as a one-shot, contains smut.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related, they are all the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I don't mean any disrespect against her or the original story, I write for fun, no money is being made and no infringement of Copyrighted Work_.

**- **This is a companion to "Until then, stay dry". Can be read as a one-shot, contains smut. -

**A/N: This is a companion to my other fic "Until then, stay dry" (( **** s/8603794/1/Until-then-stay-dry**** )) however this can be read as a one-shot. The plot takes place at the end of chapter 30 where Draco has put an end to all involvement between him and Harry plus the Twins.**

**And as always with my fanfic's I'd like to apologise in advance if there is any weird or extremely random sentences or words in the story, English is not my native language and this has not been proof read by any betas, however I hope you are able to overlook the fact and enjoy the reading!**

It had happened a lot recently, sleep had betrayed me yet another night, left me to my fate. Fred was snoring loudly in the bed beside me like this was just another night, a night like any of the ones which had already passed, and it might as well have been, if it wasn't for the fact that my heart raced by the sheer thought of my own brother, my palms became sweaty and my knees weakened when our eyes met. I am fully aware that a slight crush on your siblings at some point whilst growing up was nothing unusual, but this was different, I have always loved Fred and always will, he is my twin after all... having a crush on you own twin is weird though... it's a bit like having a crush on yourself and at the same time it as far as from yourself as you can get. Others would say that Fred and I were identical, and I would have to agree with them to some extent, we have the same red hair, pretty much symmetrical freckles across our noses, the same jaw structure, we're the same hight... we're really each others spitting images. But, there is always a but, I love it when someone massage my feet, run their fingers in between my toes and work the base of my heel, Fred however cringes by the mere thought of someone doing that to him. He prefers getting his back tickled, he'd lay in bed all day, with someone running their fingernails up and down his back, if he could. I like having the back of my ear rubbed, Fred wants his calf's kneaded, I fancy getting my belly stroked, Fred his neck. These are the little things, day to day preferences that makes me love my brother so much, and not to forget the most breathtaking thing, the way he gets undressed. By being so close to a person your entire life you will end up knowing about every little crack and crease, every mole and every freckle, yet I cant stop myself from staring at him each night, take in all that he is, try to ignore the throbbing feeling between my legs.

He might know, you never knew with Fred, he is really cleaver and we do goof around, we pretend to touch each other up, have fake sex and snog occasionally... however that's always for a laugh, to make someone else uncomfortable, to make fun of others, not because we mean it... well I do. Harry and Draco, which slept a few floors down, suddenly embodied in my head shortly followed by the vision of Fred touching Harry up against the wall. My stomach had knotted by the view, extreme resentment towards Harry had bubbled inside of me, but of course, I had no right to be angry seeing as we had initiated it all.

"Georgie, you okay?" Fred's voice made me flinch.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." I mumbled in to my covers.

"Ah! Georgie, Georgie, Georgie..." he smiled at me and crawled out of his own bed. "Oi! Make some space will you!" Fred grinned widely at me. I moved in closer to the wall, still laying on my back, staring up in to the ceiling, my brother scooted in next to me, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Just like when we were little." he poked me in the side for fun but the tone in his voice was serious.

"Yes, just like when we were little..." the sentence trailed off, as did my thoughts. Before Fred and I were old enough to attend Hogwarts, even after we started school, when one of us couldn't sleep the other one climbed in to his bed and we kept each other company until we eventually drifted off. The memory made me warm inside, Fred and I always had such amazing heart to heart conversations when we're laying like this... one time at Hogwarts, and this was after we had stopped doing this on a regular basis, I was half asleep and suddenly Fred had slipped in through the curtains around my bed and in under my duvet. He'd told me that he'd been with a girl, done some touchy-feely things and how he wasn't sure if he actually liked it, worried to break the girl in questions heart.

"It's been a while since we last spent time like this." Fred's voice pulled me back to reality.

"It has, hasn't it..."

"So how come you cant sleep, brother of mine?"

"Has happened a lot recently, stuff playing on my mind I guess."

"Such as?" Fred turned on to his side to get a better view of me.

"People..." I said trying to steer him off the real reason I couldn't sleep.

"Like what? Draco and Harry?" he looked concerned.

"No, I am not too bothered about them." which was true, I'd rather have Fred to myself than share him with two other blokes.

"No, you're right. It could've been fun but it seems like they got some more serious issues going on... did you see that Harry's arm was covered in scars as well."

"Yes, but what do you mean with as well?" I raised an eyebrow to enhance my questioning tone.

"Well on Christmas day I saw scars on Draco's arm but didn't think much about it seeing as mum has said that he is a bit unstable.. what ever she might have meant with that." Fred looked like he was ransacking his brain whilst he spoke. "Ah, never mind... you're the important one now." he said and tapped me gently on the nose.

"I love you Freddie." there, it was said. There was no point in holding it in any more, it would only drive me mad, walking around with my thoughts to myself, I'd rather he be disgusted with me for a couple of days, weeks, months, than be in the state I had recently.

"I love you too, Georgie." Fred replied and poked my cheek.

"No... you dont understa-" he didn't let me finished but cut me short.

"I do." he replied quietly.

"You really dont..." I said, turning my gaze away from him.

"Trust me, I do." Fred placed his hand lightly on my crotch on top of my pyjamas trousers. God he actually did understand, did he feel the same way though?

"Always have and always will." he said to me before I had even asked him the question, as if he'd read my mind. "Does this mean you wouldn't mind if I... touched you?" I shook my head in response to his question, I couldn't wait. "Good, would've been mighty awkward if you had said no." Fred smirked.

Fred moved in closer to me so our bodies rubbed against each other, a feather light kiss landed on my lips and a swift hand on the inside of my thigh. I gasped for air by the immediate touch. I took a firm grip around Fred's wrist, guiding him in the right direction towards my already throbbing cock, kissing him harder and faster by every millimetre of my body that his hand covered. My eyes was closed and my own hand had sneaked up under my brothers head, twinning his hair between my fingers, grinding myself against his eager hand.

"Promise me that this is what you want." I opened my eyes for a short while to meet his, I had to make sure that this was what he was longing for as well, not just me.

"This is a dream come true." he breathed.

With a smile still playing on my lips and more certain than I had ever been before about anything I sucked on to Fred's lower lip, my hand had found its way under his pyjama shirt and just like me he had a faint streak of hair around his bellybutton. Back and forth I let my fingertips tease along the line of his trousers, Fred winced of happiness as my index finger slipped under the lining and bumped in to his erection by mistake. With all the strength I could master I pushed myself up with my arms and on to my knees so I could straddle Fred, which was laying on his back in my bed. With a firm grip around the waist of his pyjama-bottoms I gave them a firm tug downwards, revealing the most beautiful cock I'd ever seen in my life. Trembling a little, I ran my hands over his stomach, trying to get myself together, still light-headed from the fact that this was even happening. Over his stomach, down to the base of his erection, across his balls and down between his thighs, where I tickle the skin behind his sack until he was squirming under me, begging me for more, begging me to show some mercy.

Slowly I slid from my straddling positing until I was laying on top of Fred with my mouth in line with his cock, perfectly placed with my crotch by his food, grinding myself roughly against it. Fred's knob was not so unlike mine but yet it felt so different in my hand as I steered it towards my hungry mouth, already drooling for him I took the head between my lips, caressing the edges of it with my tongue. I teased the pulsing vein at the back of the cock heavily with my tongue before I took it all in, Fred gasped, I wanted to gasp but air couldn't travel either in nor out so all that left me was a suffocated sound along with a shudder travelling all the way down my spine. After working up and down his shaft for merely minutes I felt how he started to fuck my mouth, his panting had turned from just that to loud moans, so I pulled away.

"You're going to come aren't you?" I winked from where I was located.

"Well I was, until you stopped!" he sighed with a wild and horny look upon his face.

"I would like to try..." I blushed, unable to finish my sentence.

"Oh god, yes! Fuck me!" he groaned bewilderedly.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but feel shy.

"Go, go, go!" Fred kicked me gently off his foot with his free one, spreading his legs in front of me, rearranging his bum to make space for me.

"Have you got any..." I cursed myself for completely loosing my confidence.

"Bottom draw." he grinned and I clumsily stumbled over to fetch the lube. Once I'd returned with the half empty tube in my hand I looked questioning at the beauty which lay beneath me.

"You use this a lot I take it?" now I was the one with the grin on my face.

"I like double stimulation when I wank, okay? Lucky for you though, that I am already used to _things_ poking me up the arse." when he said thing he laid emphasis on the word and gave my knob a poke.

"What ever floats your boat, bro!" I laughed.

The both of us became serious again as soon as I'd applied a good amount of the cold lube to his hole, smearing it around, feeling him, sliding my finger in, watching Fred enjoy his treatment. With another blotch of lube around my cock I got in to position, moments later I had thrust my hips forward and sunk deep in to Fred's arse. All the emotions I could possibly feel washed over me all at the same time. I wanted to let out a pant of surprise, the pressing feeling around my cock was so intense. I wanted to shout his name out loud, I was so fucking happy. I wanted to cry, the relief of what had just happened and been said had loosened the deep roots to the anxiety I had felt recently. I wanted to punch myself in the face, how could I have been so stupid to keep this, all to myself for so long, away from the one true soul I could confide in. I wanted to moan because it felt so amazing. From this moment forward it'd be Fred and I against the word.

Thanks to Fred and his _preferences_ I could go quite rough on him, his legs were wrapped around my waist and I was pounding hard against him, making a slapping sound appear every time my crotch hit against him, every time I impaled his arse with my erection. Fred was clenching and unclenching his toes in pleasure, his face was distorted, holding back the come. I was chanting his name repeatedly at the top of my lungs, driven by an invisible force, completely and utterly high on lust. The coming sensation broke out at the pit of my stomach and judging by Fred's face he was most likely already half way through his orgasm. I pulled out one last time before I thrust in, for all that I was worth, and absolutely exploded in his arse, the orgasm made the room spin around me and when I finally crashed down on top of Fred's chest I was still shaking and twitching form the aftermaths.

"Georgie.." whispered Fred.

"Mmmm..."

"If you ever have issues falling asleep again... don't hesitate to wake me up." he smiled weakly.

"What if I don't have issues falling asleep?"

"I'll always be here to tuck you in." I couldn't see his face because I had rested my head on his chest but I was sure he was grinning.

"Thanks Freddie..." I mumbled, already half asleep.

Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
